La Grenouille Returns
by Thalia-Saran
Summary: CHERUB (James, Lauren and Kerry) is sent to investigate a figure who the CIA believe is La Grenouille (who faked his own death). When NCIS gets involved all hell breaks loose. What happens when NCIS find out about CHERUB- was one of the NCIS team once a CHERUB?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please give me any feedback you can! Positive or negative, I am grateful for any!

For those of you who don't know, CHERUB is a UK book series by Robert Muchamore about children (generally orphans) who are trained to go undercover and discover information about drugs, guns, trafficking, gangs and other "real" crimes.

NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigative Service and is a US TV show. It follows a team of investigators who investigate crimes related to the US navy and marine corps

James Adams staggered into his room and collapsed onto his king sized bed; he was exhausted after a tough session sparring in the dojo with none other than his ex-girlfriend Kerry Chang. Although she was a head shorter than his impressive 6 foot 1 she beat him every time. Whilst James was busy feeling sorry for himself about losing to Kerry again the phone rang; as usual James let it ring to voicemail expecting it to be his kid sister Lauren moaning about something or other. He sat up quickly when he heard the sharp voice of his handler Meryl echoing through the room; "James Adams I know you're in there so pick up the bloody phone". James quickly leant across the room picking up the phone and falling off the bed in the process. "James, are you OK?" Meryl said hearing the crash, concern creeping into her voice. "Fine" James grumbled "What have I done now?" he said expecting to be in trouble for something. "Nothing James, unless there's something you want to confess to?" she said, the icy tone back, "You're wanted in mission control in fifteen minutes, Ewart wants to see you. Don't be late." She finished cutting off the connection leaving James sitting on the floor wondering what Ewart wanted.

_15 Minutes Later_

James hurried into the room only a few minutes late to find Kerry and his sister Lauren leafing through mission briefings whilst Ewart tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. "Your late." He said tossing James a wad of paper, "Read it." he snapped.

_Mission Briefing for James Adams, Lauren Adams and Kerry Chang_

_La Grenouille _

_Also known as Rene Benoit, La Grenouille is a French international arms dealer. After a brief working relationship with the CIA he was allegedly shot, his body was found in the Washington Channel. However MI5 and the CIA have recently come to believe that he faked his own death in order to get out of the complicated relationship with the CIA. _

_The Role of CHERUB_

_The CIA believes they have located La Grenouille's new identity, they believe that La Grenouille is living with his sister Nathalie Chastain, a widow with 3 children. He is posing as their distant uncle from France "Harold Michel" who has come to America to experience the culture and get away from a nasty divorce._

_The Cherubs' task is to befriend Nathalie's 3 children and attempt to gain an insight into whether La Grenouille is continuing his weapons business and if Harold Michel is in fact Rene Benoit. _

_The Cherubs will move into the Washington area with mission controlled Ewart Asker and attempt to befriend the three children. The following agents will all adopt the surname Pope and target the respective children._

_James Adams/ Pope (15): Romain Chastain_

_Kerry Chang/ Pope (14): Claire Chastain (15)_

_Lauren Adams/ Pope (12): Darcelle Chastain (12)_

_Their cover story will be that Ewart has been offered a new job as the US representative of his business so the family is moving to Washington. James and Lauren will pose as the children from a previous marriage and Kerry will be adopted due to her conflicting ethnicity._

_This mission has been classified as MEDIUM RISK. Although he deals with weapons dealing, La Grenouille is known not to be a violent man. The Cherubs should be in no immediate danger._

"So what do you think James" Ewart asked as soon as James had finished reading, "I'm in" he replied, Ewart looked at the girls, "You both in?" he said, receiving excited nods in return. "Great" he said brusquely, "We fly out tomorrow, pack your bags and I will tell you more on the flight". With that Ewart picked up his laptop and walked out telling the three to email if they had any questions. James smiled as Ewart walked out the door; he was going to the USA!


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS CHERUB 2

Tony sat at desk feeling very proud of himself; he was the very first person in the office! He sat back in his chair and kicked his feet onto the desk whilst pulling out a breakfast bar from the drawers by his desk. One thing he learnt in his childhood was always have food nearby, you never know when you are going to need it. Tony had a wealth of unusual items hidden in his desk from nail files to spare shirts; on this particular morning however Tony decided to get out what was probably the most unusual item in his desk. He didn't know whether it was just nostalgia or maybe just the rare moment of alone time but something possessed him to retrieve the shoebox from the bottom drawer of his desk.  
Slowly he emptied the contents of the box onto the desk: a photo of 8 children on a playing field, English gcse and a-level results and a black t-shirt with a globe and a winged baby emblazoned on the front.  
He glanced down again at the name on the results lists: Michael DiNardo.

Tony was looking through old photos when he heard the elevator doors slide open. Ziva. Hurriedly he shoved the objects into the box ad shut it into the drawer.

'Morning Tony' Ziva said breezily walking towards Tony's desk, 'You are here early this morning' she said giving him a warm but suspicious smile. Tony just smiled and gave the drawer a sharp kick to shut it. 'What was that you were looking at just then?' She enquired looking over his desk.  
'Aw just cold cases' Tony said nonchalantly, ignoring Ziva's confused look. She knew they weren't cold cases, she wanted to know what they were.

'I'm telling you guys, there was something interesting in that box!' Ziva said exasperatingly gesturing wildly to Abby and McGee. 'We should check it out?' She whined, Ziva's very nature meant she hated not knowing anything and the idea that Tony was hiding something interesting was too much to bear. Abby nodded, her black pigtails bobbing up and down - to her this was just another adventure, the risk of Tony catching them just made it ten times more exciting! McGee shrugged his shoulders gently, 'I'm in' he said, encouraged by the idea of getting one up on Tony.  
'Ok McGee stand guard, Abby and me will get the box' Ziva said, authority ringing out in her voice. Her and Abby moved over towards Tonys desk and tugged open the stiff bottom drawer. Ziva gently lifted the box onto the top of the desk and began to lift out the contents; firstly she saw the photographs, many featuring a younger looking Tony smiling out at her, secondly she pulled out the results sheets, this was where she started to become confused; these were English qualifications and that wasn't Tonys name at the top of the sheet. Finally she pulled out the black t-shirt unfolding it to reveal the globe and baby logo emblazoned on the front.  
'Oh my god, put that stuff away!'she suddenly heard from behind her; it was a commanding voice full of urgency with a hint of panic . Ziva turned around to see it was Abby who had spoken. Shock was plastered across her face and her skin was even whiter than usual. She flopped into Tonys chair a blank expression on her face,'Tony was a Cherub' she whispered.

'Tony open the bloody door I need to talk to you!' Abby screamed banging on the door as hard as she possibly could. Abbys head had been swirling ever since she had seen the t-shirt, Tony had been a Cherub, that much was clear but there was so many questions she wanted to ask. Abby had nearly fainted when she saw that logo from Tonys desk, she had made sure the shoebox was safely back in the desk before running down to her lab and locking herself in. She felt slightly bad for Ziva and McGee- they must be even more confused than her!

The door suddenly opened breaking up Abbys thoughts and revealing an irate looking Tony. 'I know you're a Cherub!' She burst out taking in Tonys shocked expression. Tony grabbed Abbys shirt and dragged her inside quickly shutting the door. 'How do you know?' He said quietly, attempting to hide the panic in his voice.  
'We looked in your desk - me, McGee and Ziva' Abby began quickly ignoring Tonys questions 'I saw the t-shirt and I knew...' she trailed off.  
'Abs' Tony said excitedly a smile creeping onto his face- 'You're a cherub too!'.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow", James said as he stepped onto the plane. "This," he paused, still standing in the doorway of plane, "Is a ni-ice plane!" . He stepped onto the thick, red carpet with reverence and looked to his left and right to take in the sight before him. On one side was a fully functioning living room complete with sofas, tables and the biggest flat screen television James had ever seen, to the other side was a large kitchen with two huge refrigerators and a bar. James paused for another moment before almost being knocked to the floor by Lauren running onto the Jet.

"This place is awesome!" Lauren cried dropping her bags onto the floor and collapsing into one of the huge armchairs smiling.

"The CIA definitely knows how to turn on the charm" said Ewart grudgingly following Lauren onto the plane with Kerry. "I don't know what they want though, we've already agreed to co-operate" Ewart said to the Cherubs with a confused half-grin.

"Who cares why they're so nice?" said Lauren enthusiastically, "This is what I signed up for when I agreed to be a Cherub, The James Bond stuff!" Lauren finished with an enormous grin.

"So when was the last time you Cherubs went stateside" enquired Ewart, attempting to make conversation to calm down the excited Cherubs.

"Arizona" said James and Lauren in unison, their faces breaking into contrasting expressions; Lauren's face broke into a beaming smile whereas James grimaced. "Worst two weeks of my life" said James unhappily, recalling the two weeks of hell he had spent undercover in an American maximum security prison attempting to befriend the inmate Curtis Oxford. He still had nightmares about the violence and people he had seen in the prison; he was sure he would never forget the time he walked in on a younger inmate attempting to ease the pain of a terrible burn or the time he watched his supporting agent Dave Moss be shot with pellets and pepper spray. Arizona Max was a place James wanted to forget.

Lauren, on the other hand had thoroughly enjoyed her first mission; she had relaxed by a pool, learnt to ride a horse, laughed at her brother's stupid skinhead haircut and at the end of the mission she had been rewarded with a navy shirt! She had nothing but fond memories of the mission to look back on.

Ewart sensed that the Arizona mission was a sensitive subject for James and decided to move the group over to the plasma screen to try out the latest PlayStation. That cheered the group of teenagers up and before they knew it they had arrived at Ronald Reagan National Airport, Virginia.

"Right guys I think were finished here" said Gibbs loudly, so that everyone could hear him, "DiNozzo, McGee, David over here!" he shouted again walking towards the edge of the airfield. "All the drugs bagged and tagged and the suspects in custody" he asked them quickly, beginning the walk towards the terminal.

"All sorted Boss" said Tony enthusiastically, his smile fading only when he saw how far away the terminal was. "Why do we even have to catch a public plane anyway?" Tony moaned for about the fiftieth time that day, "The FBI and the CIA have private plan…." Tony finished, but his grumbles were overpowered by the sound of a plane coming in to land. "They have a jet!" Tony shouted exasperatedly as loudly as he could. He watched as three teenagers wandered off the plane laughing at some joke the blonde haired boy had apparently made. "Their kids and they have a jet?! How is that even fair?" Tony whined looking jealously at the large plane, causing the others agents to turn to and take a look.

"That's not just any jet" Gibbs said, an unreadable expression on his face, "That's a CIA jet! This is our case what are they doing here!" Gibbs shouted, the anger level in his voice rising.

"Not CIA, it's a bunch of kids boss", Tony replied quietly, not wanting to make Gibbs any angrier. Gibbs began to stride towards the jet as the team hurried behind him. "Can we see your jet please?" Gibbs said striding up to the spiky haired, ear-pierced man, flashing his NCIS ID and sending the man the trademark Gibbs glare.

"No" said the man bluntly. The team's jaws dropped in unison; they had never seen someone refuse Gibbs so frankly before. Gibbs took a step back before responding sharply, "I need to see that jet', he paused 'Are you CIA?" Gibbs asked suspiciously. All three of the supporting agents were staring at the man as if he was crazy and only Tony noticed the way all three children's heads turned to look at Gibbs when the CIA was mentioned.

Whilst Gibbs and the man were talking Tony wandered casually over to the door of the plane and cautiously peered inside. Tony gasped loudly when he saw the luxurious rooms that were inside.

'Hey boss' Tony said motioning for Gibbs to come over and look inside with him, 'No way is this CIA, way too nice' Tony said emphasising the word way. Tony huffed at the unfairness of how luxurious the jet was before turning round to come face to face with three teenagers, all with similar expressions of disbelief, their eyebrows raised as if expecting an answer. 'Sooo' Tony began trying to come up with something to say, 'Nice jet you've got here' he said cheerily, flashing a giant smile.

The blonde boy just shrugged and muttered something about a rich family before motioning for the trio to head towards the man arguing with Gibbs.

Gibbs' argument seemed to have become more heated since Tony had left and tension levels seemed to have more than doubled. Tony sent a questioning look to Ziva and McGee only to receive a pair of equally clueless responses. The argument appeared to be heading to the end though and before Tony knew it the man and the children were picking up heir bags and quickly leaving the runway.

'Something is definitely hinky about that family' McGee said quietly, collecting a nod of agreement from Gibbs and Ziva. Tony remained still though- a lot of things had been hinky in the last two days. He was still reeling from the revelation that Abby was a Cherub. The pair had spent hours discussing their missions and lives as Cherubs after Abby had come round, the pair had ended up staying up all night discussing memories of when they were Mikey DiNardo and Abby Davis. They had discussed everything from how they chose their new names (Tony after Tony from West Side Story (Tonys secret favourite movie)) to what their favourite Cherub meals were. The next morning both Abby and Tony went in to work tired but happy, their erratic behaviour doing nothing to aid the confusion of Ziva and McGee, who had understood neither the items in the shoebox nor Abby dramatic reaction to them. Although they hadn't mentioned it yet Tony was sure it wouldn't be long before their investigative urges kicked in and they had to find out more.


End file.
